


Why Get Verification...

by MirandaTam



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Hacking, Not episode 17 compliant, Probably portrayed completely inaccurately, post End of the Beginning, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... If Skye can just hack her way in?</p>
<p>“It’s the ringtone I have for ‘urgent stuff,’” Skye explained. “Here, let me just…” She fished out her phone, letting the gun she was holding drift downwards. “… Holy fuck,” she said after a moment. “I… shit. You can handle this, AC, I gotta do a thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Get Verification...

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this up in the hour or so before the next SHIELD airs just so that I can say that it wasn't not canon. I'll probably continue it at some point.

_Ding, ding._

The sound of an incoming text message made everyone pause.

“Of course,” Skye grumbled. “When we’re in the middle of a huge showdown… gun… thing. Typical.” She glanced over at Coulson and May, who hadn’t stopped pointing their guns at each other when the Bus started flying.

May raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead, I’m not stopping you.”

“Is it important?” Coulson asked. “Because, as much as I’m in favor of text communication, we are sort of in the middle of something.”

“It’s the ringtone I have for ‘urgent stuff,’” Skye explained. “Here, let me just…” She fished out her phone, letting the gun she was holding drift downwards. “… Holy fuck,” she said after a moment. “I… shit. You can handle this, AC, I gotta do a thing.”

“Wait,” May called after her as she dashed away. “What was it? Skye!”

 

_From: Super Secret Agent_

_SHIELD is compromised. Distributing all its archives throughout nets in ~5 mins. Damage control help?_

 

_To: Super Secret Agent_

_Holy fuck what? I’m on it._

 

_From: Super Secret Agent_

_Marking the files that I’d like hidden, save those to somewhere safe._

 

Fitz met her in the computer lab. “What the hell is going on?” he asked as she opened the backdoor she’d left in SHIELD’s security. “Are you… Is that the SHIELD archives? What was that with May? And the encrypted line? And–”

“Fitz,” Skye said distractedly, “As much as I would like to answer all your questions – trust me, I want answers to some of them – I need you to shut the hell up and let me do this.” She surveyed her handiwork, took a deep breath, and saved it to a hard drive before wiping it from the servers.

“Did you just _wipe the SHIELD database?_ ” Fitz whispered harshly.

Skye unplugged the hard drive and spun around. “Nope,” she said, popping the P. “Well, sort of. Gimme another minute.”

 

_To: Super Secret Agent_

_Done. What the fuck is going on???????_

 

“What did you do?” May asked.

Fitz and Skye whirled around to face her.

“I’m unarmed,” she said, raising her hands peacefully. “Look, there are secrets I can’t tell you–”

Skye shook her head. “That doesn’t matter right now, but there’s–”

“How the hell does that not matter right now?” Coulson demanded.

“Okay, two things,” Skye said. “First: You were the one who kept telling me to trust the system, which I still do not do, thank fuck, because second: SHIELD’s apparently been compromised and all their archives are going to be released to the public in… Oh, sorry, about thirty seconds ago.”

Then:

“What.”

“What the bloody hell?”

“Who told you this?”

Skye shook her head. “One at a time.”

“Who is doing this?” Coulson looked honestly terrifying.

Skye shrugged. “All I know about her is that she’s a top ranking SHIELD agent. She came to me… a year ago, maybe? Needed a limited background wipe, someone recommended me to her. She’s how I got a foot in the door at SHIELD in the first place. She’s come to me for a few small jobs here and there. Her text? Said that SHIELD’s been compromised. Big time, if she’s releasing all that info. She wanted me to pick and choose some things to stay hidden.”

“What color was her hair?” May asked. Coulson shot her a look, which she raised an eyebrow to.

“Dark brown the first time,” Skye answered. “Straight. Pretty long. Red and curly the second time, then the same color but shorter and more wavy.”

Coulson almost visibly relaxed. “Romanov, probably.”

“What information did she want you to save?” May demanded.

“I didn’t look at most of it,” Skye told her. “Didn’t have a whole ton of time. But I noticed that she didn’t mark Coulson’s… stuff.” She hesitated a moment. “I… saved that anyway, just in case? I can release it if you want me to, but–”

Coulson shook his head. “You made the right call.” He eyed the memory stick with obvious interest, then shook his head. “While we’re here. Where’s the Bus being controlled from?”

They hit a small patch of turbulence. “Well, for one, it’s not, any more,” Skye said, once she regained her footing. “The signal died a few minutes before the files got released. Now we’re just continuing on straight.”

“Should I–” May began, before she saw the look on Coulson’s face. “Maybe not.”

“Fitz,” Coulson said. “Get Ward, tell him to head up to the cockpit. May, you better have a good explanation. Skye.”

“Yessir?”

“Can you tell why the files have been released?”

In response, Skye simply opened up a tab of Twitter.

 

_Trending:_

_SHIELD_

_#SHIELD archives_

_#HYDRA infiltration_

_#ThereAllAlong_

_#Captain America_

 

“Is this the point where I get to say that I told you so about the scary men in dark suits?”


End file.
